You Were Right, I am Weak
by SormustenHerra
Summary: Bree Tanner got a second chance, and is now living with Cullens. She tries to make her life normal again: forget her old family, forget about Victoria, go to High School, get some friends, maybe fall in love. But like Rosalie said: There is always something you want more, something you would kill for. Blood. On HOLD


**You Were Right, I am Weak**

**Summary: Bree Tanner, the newborn vampire, got a second chance, now to live with the Cullens. She tries to make her life normal, go to High School, get some friends, maybe fall in love. But like Rosalie said to Bella:"There is always something you want more, something you would kill for. Blood." **

**Disclaimer: As you know, I don't own, SM does. **

**A/N: Please, read the **_**authors note under**_**. Thanks **** And yeah, I'm not sure about the lines from the book since I translated them to English, so they can be slightly different. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1**

**Bree POV**

It hadn't supposed to go that way. It hadn't supposed to happen. It had supposed be an easy go, Riley had said so. He had said that Diego would be there, but he hadn't. He never had. Riley had killed him after he had found out about the sun.

The yellow eyes had won, I was only one left. I hadn't wanted to fight, I never had. I was so scared. I had watched the yellow eyes take out my whole coven with those…gigantic wolves. Riley had supposed to come help us, but he had never come. And Kristie hadn't come either, the yellow eyes had taken them down too.

The bronze haired vampire, who – I had later found out – was the mind reader, had brought _the human_ with him. The burning in my throat had immediately come back. I had been close to just lunge at her, but I had held my place. I had had to. But I hadn't been able to hold the screams that had come .The blonde yellow eye, the leader – I had found out - had come before me and asked. "Have you changed your mind, young one?"I had only dug my fingers deeper in the earth.

"We don't want to destroy you", he had said. "But we will if you can't control yourself."

"How can you stand it?" I had asked near the agony. "I _want _her!" I had screamed, sure that the burn in my throat would kill me.

"You need to cope it", the leader had said. "You need to restrain yourself. It's possible, and it's the only thing that's saving you right now.

Soon after that there had come four cloaked vampires. I had later found out that they are part of the Volturi. The young girl, Jane had asked me about the army, about my creator, about everything and once and while had tortured me with her powers. The Volturi had been about to kill me until the mind reader had spoken up.

"Wait!" he had said. "We could explain the rules to the newborn. She seems like a quick learner. No-one ever told her the rules."

The leader had agreed. "Of course, we are willing to take full responsibility of Bree ", he had said. My heart had warmed from those words. Someone was willing to take care of me, even though I have been among the army that had tried to kill them.

The young girl, Jane, had been quiet for a moment and then had said: "The Volturi don't give the second chances." I then had known it, it would be my end. But I had been wrong: "But let us give it now. Now you don't have any reason us to be any lighter to you than anyone else." And with that they had left.

I was now sitting in my room at the Cullen house watching the big and the light filled room. The white walls, the beige cover at my bed, the beige-white matt on the floor, the dark brown wooden work table and the chair beside it, and of course the laptop at the table. There was a bookshelf too, though it was empty. I didn't have any books but Alice had said that it would come full in the time. The flat screen TV was on the wall and front of it was the beige two sit-able couch with dark brown pillows. There were three doors in the room. One was leading outside the room, one was to too perfect bathroom, and the one was to closet which was actually a room. It was full of clothes, clothes that I would never wear. They were way out of my taste and too expensive.

I was sitting on the floor, thinking everything that had been explained to me. Cullens lived with animal's blood, my options were either live with the animal blood or to end up like rest of my coven. My _old _coven. Bella wasn't on the menu, she was Edward's fiancée. The yellow eyes came from hunting of animal blood, not from old age, though almost all Cullens were over one hundred years old. And like I and Diego had discovered, we didn't burn in the sun, we sparkled, and it wasn't only four times in a year, like Riley had told us, it was all the time.

Edward was the mid reader – like I have thought. He was with Bella. Alice could see the future, she was with Jasper who could feel and control other person's emotions. Rosalie –who didn't seem to like me – was with Emmet, the big guy. Carlisle – the leader and the father character – was with Esme – the mother figure.

They all seemed somewhat nice, I mean, at least they had took me to live with them, that was already enough. But the most touching words that I had gotten today were from Emmet. Right after we stepped inside the Cullen house he had said: "Welcome to your new home, sis." I have been so touched by his words, he had called me sister only after knowing me for few hours.

Alice had been friendly and showed me around house and my room. He had said that she couldn't wait 'till I would be able to go shopping with her, once I wouldn't want to kill every human that came bye. I hadn't talked her much, though I made sure to thank her about everything. I hadn't been really in a talking mood, I was thinking Diego. If I could cry I was sure that I would have cried my eyes out. Riley had killed him, he had killed the man I loved.

I walked to the bathroom to look myself from the mirror. Seeing those crimson red eyes made me flinch. I didn't want to be bad, I hated to kill people, I just couldn't control myself, I needed blood. I watched my reflection from the mirror. I had long, curly and brown hair. It was dirty, I hadn't washed it once in my vampire life. I had those torn, dirty clothes the once that I had had since the day I left from home to streets. I needed a shower.

I walked to the closet to find some clean clothes. I tried to find something simple and casual, and finally I found gray sweatpants and simple black t-shirt. On my way out I heard conversation from the first floor. I didn't want to eardrop but I slightly had the feeling that they were talking about me.

"So, what do you think about her?" Alice asked.

"She seems okay to me", I heard Emmet's voice. "She's a though girl, I think he will be okay with this 'diet'."

"What about you Jasper?" Alice asked from his husband.

There was a silence for a time until he answered: "I don't know. I think she is too weak, I don't think she can handle it."

"Jasper!" Alice said sounding little hurt.

"You asked my opinion. She is newborn. She has been teach to drink human blood, not animal."

"What do you say Alice?" Emmet asked to stop the argument.

"I think she can handle it. I _know _she can handle it, I've seen it."

"Until the day she snaps, she may not decide it, but it will happen", Jasper said dryly.

After that I stopped listening. They could think whatever they wanted. I would not slip, I wasn't weak! And I was about to prove that to Jasper.

Next days were like hell. The blood lust was so strong and when we went hunting, Jasper and Emmet forced me to wait 'till I lunged to the mountain lion. They said that I needed to be able to control myself. So we waited and waited. I took deep breaths, I couldn't hold my breath forever. Sometime I would have to be able to breath around _people_. I took deep breaths and held my ground. Finally they let me take it down and many more after that 'till I was full.

Like they had said, it wasn't fully satisfying and I really wanted human blood. But I would make it through. I would have to, there were no other options. I would never, ever drink human blood, that I had promised myself.

From this, started the rest of my forever.

TBC

**A/N: So, what do you guys think about the first chapter? Please, give me some feedback, since I know I'm not fantastic writer, so be free to tell me everything you think is wrong (or right) 'cause without that I can't ever get better. **

**So, I have few options, so please tell me what you would like the best:**

**Story continues after Breaking Dawn when the Cullens are still staying in Forks.**

**Story continues when Renesmee is adult (7) and they have moved to somewhere else.**

**Thanks,**

**-SormustenHerra**


End file.
